1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drill insert, more particularly embodiments relate to a quadrangular indexible drill insert for use in a pocket of a drill body. Embodiments of the present disclosure also relate to a drill having such an insert.
2. Background Information
Drilling tools are used to drill cylindrical holes in metallic work pieces. The cutting or boring action of the drilling tools may be carried out by an elongated, substantially cylindrical drilling tool, such as a combination of a tool holder and a drill insert, which is selectively attached thereto. Such an arrangement may then be used in an application wherein one end of the tool holder is securely mounted in a driving apparatus, which rotates the holder about its longitudinal axis. At the opposite end of the elongated tool holder, the cutting insert engages the material to be cut. Alternatively, the work piece may be made to rotate relative to the holder and cutting insert, such as in positioning the holder in the tail stock of a lathe or the like. Further, the tool and work piece may be made to rotate relative to one another. The use of cutting inserts allows for quick changing of the insert upon wear of the cutting surfaces instead of the entire tool, and allows for one tool to be used for a variety of different boring applications by simply changing the insert and not the entire drill assembly.
Indexable drill inserts play a very important role in drilling because all the sides of an insert can be used for cutting one after the other. Further, use of inserts reduces the manufacturing lead time and assembling time.
The use of quadrangular indexable drill inserts is known in the art. However, the inserts which are in the art comprise four rectangular cutting edges for cutting the work piece. The use of rectangular cutting edges generally makes the drill drift away from its center because of the forces acting all over the drill body and not exactly at the center. The drill drift further creates a narrow wall which is not feasible in practical applications. Conventional indexable drill inserts rub the surface of the drilled hole, if the diameter of the drill hole is less than the pre-desired value.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantages, it is necessary to develop a drill insert having four identical cutting edges